Team Impossible (episode)
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode TeamImpossible.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School readerBoard Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Mission Briefing * Villains: Team Impossible * Evil plot: force Team Possible to quit by holding their rides "hostage" * Kim's transportation: senior tour bus, cruise ship, Mrs. Silver's golf cart Episode Description Team Impossible, the world's premier action/rescue team confront Kim Possible and demand she end her world saving career as it is cutting into their profit margin, which all started after Kim saved Mr. Paisley and Mr. McHenry from the McHenry laser grid (which according to Crash was due to careless typing when McHenry tried to contact Team Impossible). When Kim refuses to do so, she suddenly finds the network of connections which allow her to travel the world is missing. They manage to stop both Drakken and Professor Dementor while impressing even the supervillains themselves. Suspicious of a plot, Kim and Ron sent a fake distress message to Team Impossible's website. When Wade checks out Team Impossible's website to find the location of their base while the message was being sent, Dash Damon counterattacks by crashing Wade's entire computer system with a spiked virus, much to Wade's horror. However, Wade still managed to get an address, which allowed Kim and Ron to confront Team Impossible at their own base. Upon reaching Team Impossible's base with the help of Mrs. Silver, Kim and Ron were shocked to find a sprawling resort, where they recognized all of the guests as people they had helped. Kim and Ron were then dropped into Team Impossible's underground control center for a direct confrontation. Team Impossible admitted what they had done and attacked, but Kim held the clear advantage over all three men with little trouble. The fight was interrupted by Wade, who had actually left his room for the first time since Kim and Ron had known him as he was still angry over his destroyed computer system. Though, Dash was not phased by Wade's sudden arrival, Wade asks if Team Impossible the McHenry laser grid in Kim's first mission. Team Impossible reveal they got that grid since it costed Mr. Paisley a fortune to get. Wade then "accidentally" activates Team Impossible's McHenry laser grid to trap them, then tosses away the remote far away from anyone's reach. Team Impossible feared they were doomed, but Kim once again proved them wrong by using her cheerleader skills (which Team Impossible had earlier brushed off at the beginning of the episode as nothing special to them) to reach the remote and deactivate the grid. This forced Team Impossible to reconsider their stance on Kim saving the world since had it not been for her, they could have been fried by their own grid. Later at Bueno Nacho, Team Possible asks Team Impossible if the latter will agree to stop charging people they save and join Global Justice. Team Impossible find that hard to agree with until Wade has to do some additional prodding with the McHenry laser remote control (Ron also adds to Team Impossible they should not think Wade is playing around as he has the entire world wired), which is enough to "convince" Team Impossible to agree with the deal. As an added show of good faith, Burn Berman also helped Kim's father with his taxes. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags *Ron is continually angered by the fact he did not get a boxed lunch on the seniors bus. *Ron repeatedly saying that himself and Kim need a theme song just like Team Impossible. *James Possible unable to do his taxes. Middleton High School Reader board Memorable Quotes * Dash: Do you know what I’m capable of? * Ron: I’ve got a general idea. * Dash: And? * Ron: Dude, you are so over. * Dash: Let’s just see about that. * wall and Wade walks through the hole. * Wade: Nobody. Nobody spikes my system. * Kim: Wade?! * Ron: Wade!? In person? Dash Dude, now you are so over. I don’t even want to stand near you. ---- * Burn: You don’t have this place wired. * Ron: Trust me on this, Wade has the world wired. Notes * Not counting "A Sitch in Time" where he shows up in the future, Wade appears in person for the first time. * Some of Ron's theme song ideas for Kim are "The Naked Mole Rap" and the show theme song, "Call Me, Beep Me," both of which are featured on the show's official soundtrack. * It is somewhat odd that Kim's father had no ability to do his own taxes which raises the question on who had been handling the Possible family's taxes all this while. Production Information Errors * When Burn Burman informs Kim that she is cutting into Team Impossible's profit margin, Kim replies that she does not charge people, and Burn responds that is the problem. However, this is extremely inaccurate, if Team Possible took both Team Impossible's clients and pocketed their profits it would be Team Impossible's worst nightmare. The true issue was never that Kim was not charging money, it was that she was a heroine at all. **On the other hand Burn Burman could be referring to fact that Team Impossible's profits had gone down due to their clients preferring Team Possible's pro bono services over having to call Team Impossible and pay their outrageous and expensive fees. Continuity * Team Impossible are mentioned in the Past segment of Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time. Allusions * Ron's assumed persona, Rich Richardson, may be an allusion to the comic/cartoon character Richie Rich. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3